


In the Line of Power (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, implications of cheating, implications of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  could you do a royal!AU where reader starts to here stories of queens getting tossed aside or divorced or kings having mistresses when their queen fails to produce a male heir and starts getting scared of King!Bucky?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 14





	In the Line of Power (Royalty AU)

“She hasn’t managed to produce an heir yet.”

“Have they been trying?”

“Didn’t you hear that Minerva walked in on them in his majesty’s study?”

“Not to mention, they don’t even try to be quiet.”

“Well, if all else fails, he’ll have to take up a mistress. And you can bet I’ll be the first on that list.” giggles erupted after Dolores’, one of your handmaidens, comment. 

Your heart fell hearing these words. Yes, it’s common for kings to take up mistresses when their queen fails to produce an heir, but you had hoped that you and Bucky would never fall into that situation. You loved each other dearly, ever since you were young teens. You don’t see Bucky ever bedding someone that wasn’t you…but if you both become desperate… 

“I won’t have you gossiping about our Highnesses anymore! Go back to your duties, you three!” you heard Peggy, the head maiden in charge of the servants in the castle. When you heard the scuffling of feet and a door closing, Peggy sighed, “You may come out now, your Highness.”

You stepped out from your hiding place behind some shelving. Your eyes filled with worry, “Do you really think Bucky would toss me to the side if I can’t bare children?”

Peggy rushed over to your side, “Of course not, my Queen. James would never. He loves you and will always remain loyal to you.”

You covered your mouth as you sobbed, “We’ve been trying for months and I still have yet to bare a child. I don’t want Bucky to have another woman’s child!” 

Her arms wrapped around you as he held you tight, softly rubbing her hands up and down your back, “There, there, my Queen. It just takes time. I’m sure you two will be able to make a child. Just have faith.”

* * *

You sat in bed, blankly staring up at the ceiling. Bucky was asleep. Well, you thought he was until he rolled over, wrapping an arm around your stomach, “What’s wrong, beautiful?”

“Would you…Would you still want me even if I can’t give you an heir?”

Bucky sat up, staring down at you, “Of course I would. What kind of question is that?”

You looked down in shame, playing with the fraying threads of the covers, “I’ve yet to become pregnant and if it comes to the point that I can’t have any,” you paused and took a deep breath, “I know it’s common for kings to have children with women other than their wives when they can’t have children. And…I suppose, for the good of the kingdom, I will…tolerate you being with other women in order to produce a child.”

Bucky took your hand in his and lifted your chin so you could look at him, “Y/N, yes, it’s a common thing that kings do, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do it. If you can’t produce an heir, I’m okay with that. We don’t have to have a biological heir. We can always adopt children, raise them as our own like they’re our flesh and blood.”

You whimpered, leaning forward to rest your head in the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry. I just love you so much and the thought of you having a family with someone else-”

“Sssshhh. You don’t need to worry, my wonderful Queen. I’m yours. Only yours. I love you and I would never do something like that to you. But, I’m curious, what brought this on?”

“Dolores and a few other handmaidens were gossiping in the kitchens. They didn’t know I was there. They…they were saying that if I don’t produce an heir, you’ll toss me away, divorce me, or something of the like. Dolores said she’d be the first to offer herself to you.”

Bucky scowled, “That harlot has nothing compared to you, my love.” he pushed you back to look into your eyes, “I only want you. Forever. That’s why we married each other, right?”

“Right. I’m sorry again, Bucky.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, “It’s alright, love. Now, how about we try again for an heir, hm?” he wiggled his eyebrows together before launching at you, causing you to erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Bucky was sat in the dining hall by himself. You weren’t feeling particularly well today and decided to stay in bed. Bucky had wanted to stay with you, attend to your health, but you wouldn’t let him. Instead, you kicked him out, making him have breakfast all by himself. 

He looked over papers as he ate. His mind not fully processing the words he was reading for he was too busy worrying about you. He heard a pitter patter of feet against the tile floor and he looked up to see you rushing towards him. He dropped the paper and stood in a rush, “Y/N? What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

You braced his arms, panting, “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfect, actually.”

He looked at you confusedly, “What do you mean? Why are you out of bed? Where’s Peg-”

“I’m pregnant.” 

Bucky stopped, “W-What?”

“I’ve produced an heir for you, my King,” you said excitedly.

“We’re having a baby?” he asked. When you nodded, a big smile appeared on his face. He lifted you into his arms and spun you around yelling, “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!”

When he set you down, he cupped your face and kissed your lips, “This is such wonderful news! I can’t wait to tell everyone!” he turned to the waiting servants, “You hear that, everyone? I’m going to be a father!”


End file.
